Stranded
by raidpirate52
Summary: Six of the kids are locked in a car. The last one that remains will win 1 million dollars.


A/N:Okay so this is just a very short story that I came up with. Free pretend cookies to anyone who can guess the original reference. I will say however that a lot of it is original. Enjoy!

* * *

This is a 2007 Mustang GT Convertible. We locked six strange 4th graders in a parking lot in downtown Arizona. These strange people are: Eric Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, and Wendy Testaberger. Rules? You leave the car…YOU LOSE! The prize will go to the last person who can remain in the car…$1 million dollars. Now let's see how long these kids can stand each other in a locked car, _STRANDED._

Day 1…

"Kyle you ain't going to win the money," Cartman shouted. "You already got your Jew gold."

"Shut up fat ass," Kyle screamed.

"I like boobs," Kenny giggled.

"Who gives a rat's ass," Cartman asked.

Butters looks at the camera. "Hey there, I'm Butters. I bet ya I win the million dollars."

"Hey Butters, go get me a soda," Cartman demanded.

"But if I leave the car then I'll lose," Butters fidgeted his fingers.

"No, they changed the rules," Cartman replied.

"Really," Butters asked everyone.

Everybody nodded.

"Oh yeah," says everyone.

"Okay well if you say they changed the rules then I would be happy to get you a soda," Butters said. The boy opened the car door and took a step outside. Sirens immediately went off and two men came and took Butters away. "But…but…they said they changed the rules," Butters screamed while being taken off.

"One down," Cartman laughed.

With Butters gone only five contestants remain. The tension begins to mount.

Day 7…

"Damn, I got to get something to eat," Stan moaned rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Cartman said. "I'm starving over here."

"They should at least give us food," Wendy cried.

"I'm getting her milk," Cartman said.

"What," Wendy gasped.

"Not if I get it first," Stan challenged.

"Boys what are you doing," Wendy asked, frightened. She was on top of the back seats and bended back to avoid the two boys approach and then Stan and Cartman grabbed her from both sides and while Wendy was shoving them off she was pushed out the back side of the car. Like with Butters, sirens went off and two men took Wendy away.

"Two down," Stan said in joy.

Only four contestants remain.

Day 12…

"I like boobs," Kenny sat there talking like a drunk person. "I like boobs," he kept repeating. "Boobs I like. I like boobs."

Kyle was getting annoyed. "Look, if you don't shut your head hole, you'll be spilling stupid juice all over the place!"

"I like boobs," Kenney laughed.

"That's it," Kyle snapped. Kyle tried to jump Kenny but Stan and Cartman stopped him from doing so.

Still four contestants. Now on day 14 it's time to vote one of their own out of the car. Who will it be?

"I like boobs," Kenny kept repeating for two weeks now. "I like boobs." Kyle showed his car up to the camera reading "Kenny". Cartman showed his card which read "Kenney". "I like boobs." Stan showed his card which read "Kenny". "I like boobs." Kenny showed his card up which read "boobs" with a picture of breasts on it. "I like boobs." The siren went off again and the two men took Kenny out of the car and took him away. "I like boobs," Kenny giggled leaving the scene.

"Three down," Kyle said.

Three contestants remain.

Day 17…

"You know what," Stan leaned forward to his best friend. "I like boobs too."

"Silence," Kyle shouted.

"Forgive me," Stan apologized and leaned back into his seat.

Day 21…

These boys have eaten nothing in three weeks. No one expected what happened next.

"So say my friend steals this kids Pokémon cards right, but nobody sees me-I mean sees him do it," Cartman talks to Stan and Kyle. Stan and Kyle don't really pay much interest and just roll their eyes. "Can I…I mean he…my friend, get in a lot of trouble for this?"

"You disgust me," Kyle says sarcastically.

"That doesn't answer my question," Cartman replies.

Suddenly police sirens were heard through the lot.

"Eric Cartman," the police officer said. "You're under arrest for stealing Pokémon cards."

Cartman looked at Stan and Kyle angry. "Who squealed on me," he asks. "Was it you Kyle? You fucking Jew!"

"No you did. We were watching the show," the officer said.

"God damn it," Cartman shouts. He was taken out of the car by the officers.

"Four down," Kyle says, exhausted. He tries to give a high five to Stan but the boys are too tired and miss.

Two people remain. Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. Who will win the million dollars?

Day 24…

"Kyle…hey Kyle," Stan shook his friend awake.

"Yes Stan," Kyle asked.

"The million dollars is in the trunk, right," Stan asked.

"Yeah," Kyle answered.

"And the keys to the car…they're right here in the ignition," Stan said. He smirks to Kyle. "I'm thinking Disney World," he suggests.

"Hit it Stan," Kyle jumped.

Stan turned the car on and the two boys did a short dance to the radio. Stan then put the car in drive and began driving to the exit.

"Ummm…wait! You can't do that! That's not in the rules! Hey," an agent yelled.

Stan and Kyle rode out into the distance waving at the two agents that were running after them. It was no use because the boys were out of sight in no time with the one million dollars.

* * *

A/N: Yeah we've seen Stan drive surprisingly well in a couple of episodes. Well I just hope you found it funny and see if you can guess its reference.


End file.
